Through the use of ever improving technology, amputees are finding more ways to function through the use of prosthetic devices. Often an amputee uses a socket placed over a limb which is thereby attached to the prosthetic device. The prosthesis may function as a leg, arm, foot, or hand for the amputee.
Use of sockets, however, may cause irritation, volumetric shrinkage and other adverse reactions to the user. Often liners, socks, sleeves, and other limb coverings are used to aid in the prevention of injury to the limb while the socket is in place. Damage to the limb may still occur despite the protection that a liner may provide.
There exists a need for new devices and methods that provide additional functionality to an amputee who uses a socket.